Naggaroth
At a Glance Born Trakith Coggarm, brother to Eltharian Coggarm, the Drow known as Naggaroth was the supreme commander of Clan Kollotos of The Nine Clans. Naggaroth's role in Drow society cannot be understated -- It was Naggaroth himself who saved the Drow from destruction during the ancient Tel'Quessir civil war and, when trapped beneath ground, Naggaroth once again saved the Drow by pledging them (while subsequently damning them) into serving the dark spider-goddess Lolth. Instrumental in shaping the Drow into a vast and incalculably powerful force spanning the subterranean catacombs of the extra-dimensional realm of The Underdark, Naggaroth has remained a primary power-broker in the rivalry between The Nine Clans. As a favoured champion of Lolth, gifted with immortality by the Spider-Goddess, Naggaroth has common of incredible powers of transmutation. Having a lifetime to reflect on his pact and what it means for his people, Naggaroth became exceptionally bitter to the other members of the Nine Clans. Subtly labouring to keep The Nine Clans at war with each other, he has come to believe that a unified Drow society would become weaker if not for his place in testing their might, usually enacting horrifying spider-magick monsters and curses upon them. History Raised with almost puritan zeal, it was sometime as a young adult that Trakith became a secret attendee of the pleasure cults of Cadi-al, going to great lengths to hide his involvement from his family, especially his brother Eltharian. Thirsty for the hedonistic pleasures that the cult provided, Trakith's conscience weighed more heavily than most. Chastising himself for his weakness but ever-lusting for the emotional and physical freedoms, Trakith struggled to overcome the cult's seductions over and over again, fighting the urges as one would struggle with the most troublesome of addictions. When civil war broke out between the members of the pleasure cults, called the Drow, and the Tel'Quessir kingdoms of the Elves and Eladrin, Trakith's knew that his secret affiliation could call his loyalty into question. After an eons-long conflict in which towns were razed, forests trampled, and rivers ruined, no side in the three-way conflict managed any headway until Eltharian, Trakith's brother, proposed a daring siege on Cadi-al, the fortress of the Drow's power. With the siege approved by the Eladrin admiralty, it was Eltharian and Trakith who were tasked with leading the assault. After a gritty battle broke the gates of Cadi-al open, Trakith volunteered to lead the first charge inside the city's streets. Proud that his brother had finally stepped up to end the conflict, Eltharian's pledged his closest and most trusted warriors to keep Trakith safe. As Trakith entered the city he played a gambit to save his friends and former lovers by calling for peace. They accepted, but when Trakith returned to Eltharian's forces saying that peace had been bartered, the forces were ruthlessly set upon by the Drow defenders who used Trakith as a distraction. Watching as his allies killed Eltharian's closest friends, Trakith felt himself falling into a deep hole he had laid for himself. The chance for peace was no closer than it had been hours before, and now he would be branded a traitor. Grief-striken, Trakith led the Drow and the leaders of the surviving noble houses out of Cadi-al through a series of tunnel and into the northeast where they descended into the catacombs beneath the mountains, seeking to escape through a series of pockets that tapped into the extra-dimensional plane of The Underdark. It was there that the Drow would meet the next chapter of their struggle... Trapped in the catacombs beneath the mortal plane and tapping into the extra-dimensional Underdark to search for resources, Trakith and his cohorts discovered the Dark Gods Lolth and Torog. As the houses failingly defended themselves against the onslaught of hungry Gods, Trakith realized that the only way to stave off enslavement by either of these dark deities was to once more barter peace -- this time with their souls, Choosing the lesser of the two evils, Trakith again stalled the immediate doom of the Drow by pledging himself and remaining noble houses to Lolth. Accepting the deal, the goddess blackened the Drow's skin and shielded them from her brother Torog, ferreting them away into the dark catacombs of Sautekh where the Drow would rebuild as a nation. With their souls and bodies blackened by their dark deal, the noble houses cursed Trakkith for his actions, all the while realizing them as an evil that was necessary for their survival. The surviving houses renamed themselves The Nine Clans and unified themselves in Sautekh under the pretence that cooperation was better than destruction at the hand of Lolth's champion. Beginning a vast and incalculably powerful force spanning the subterranean catacombs of the extra-dimensional realm of The Underdark, the Nine Clans worked under Naggaroth's guidance until, unbeknownst to who, he was killed in his sleep. Blame was freely given to each of the clans, but all agreed to "work together in his absence" -- all the while planning the usurp Sautekh and return to the surface world to enact revenge.Category:Drow